Boludeces Twilighters
by LoathingThee
Summary: Boludeces, idioteces inocentes, tonterías que intentan ser graciosas de nuestros vampiros favoritos! Entren, están invitados a la fiesta!
1. Sobre un tal Volvo plateado

**Hola!!!!**

**Acá vengo con algunas boludeces (para los que no saben qué es, es lo mismo que estupideces, pero más inofensivo) que se me ocurrieron mientras escribía mis fics, o bien, mientras leía los libros de la saga o otros fanfictions. Espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto… no sean tan duros!!!**

**Boludeces Twilighters**

El Volvo de Edward:

_(contado en tercera persona)_

Un día, iban Edward y Bella en el Volvo. En aquéllos días, Bella todavía era una frágil humana, un imán de problemas. Edward seguía luchando por mantenerla con vida, pero su mala suerte era tan inevitable como tratar de no ser viciada de todo lo que sea crepúsculo… imposible de esquivarlo, imposible de ser inmune.

-Edward, ya te dije, si no reducís la velocidad, un día de estos vamos a terminar dentro de un pretzel de Volvo, y lo más probable es que vos salgas caminando –le dijo Bella, a modo de súplica.

-Pero vos no, -dijo, sin reducir la velocidad. Con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, mirando fijamente el volante con adoración. Acariciándolo, perdiendo el control del Volvo.

-¡Edward! ¡NOS VAMOS A CHOCAR CON ESE MALDITO EDIFICIO! –gritó Bella desesperada.

El Volvo se estrella contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio. Edward sale caminando y grita desaforado, como un loco, lamentándose por la pérdida del ser más amado en la tierra por él:

-¡NOO! ¡MI VOLVO PLATEADO ESTÁ HECHO TRIZAS!

**Si alguien allá afuera, del otro lado de la pantalla, está leyendo esto, estaría bueno que me lo hagan saber… gracias!!!**

**R.S.V.P. (Reviewez s'il vous plait)**

**Cuidense !**

**Fernanda**


	2. Psicólogos, psicóticos y otros locos

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**5. Psicólogos, psicóticos, y otros locos**

**Hola!!!!**

**Les pido disculpas por adelantado, ya que estas boludeces van a ser un poco cortas, pero algo es mejor que nada!!!! (no me maten!!).**

**Les agradezco taaaaaaanto a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!! Y también a los que lo leyeron y no me dejaron nada, pero, la próxima, ¿pueden dejarme sus comentarios pliss?**

1. Jacob Black visita al psicólogo

-Así que, Jacob, que te trae aquí, a mi consultorio –dice el psicólogo, mirándome, sentado en un reluciente sillón giratorio de cuero negro y metal, mirándome a mí, que estaba en esa cosa que es como una cama donde te meten cuando te están psicoanalizando… ¿diván? ¿Así se llamaba?

-Sr. Psicólogo, vine porque creo que tengo un trauma emocional.

-Jacob, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Sucedió algo anormal en estos últimos tiempos?

-No creo, todo **normal**. Hace un tiempo, me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, que casualmente había sido abandonada por su novio (Edward), que es mi peor enemigo. En eso, me empecé a sentir cada vez más sólo al ver que mis amigos se unían a una banda de chicos que se comportaban extraño. De repente, me volví un hombre-lobo y me di cuenta que era por eso que mis amigos estaban raros. Me enteré que los Cullen (la familia del novio de mi mejor amiga) eran vampiros. Para mi pesar, vuelven los vampiros a la ciudad, y mi mejor amiga, Bella, los perdona olvidándose de todo lo que la habían hecho sufrir. El _freak_ de Edward me empezó a leer la mente, haciendo que me sintiera se expuesto, e hizo que quisiera taparme la nariz, ¡qué mal que huelen esas sanguijuelas! Bella me cuenta que planea volverse una de ellos, y yo le explico que la preferiría muerta, y ella se re enoja conmigo. Bella se está por casar con ese chupasangre. No podía soportar que el amor de mi vida sea tan suicida, ¿no se daba cuenta que yo era perfecto para ella? Y entonces, Bella se casa y queda embarazada, y yo siento la sensación más fuerte de mi vida. Me imprimo a su hija, Nessie, y ahora, mi peor enemigo pasó a ser mi suegrito, y el ex-amor de mi vida pasó a ser mi temida suegra chupasangre. Sí, todo **normal**.

-Ah, Jacob, ahora veo tu problema, y entonces, todo eso, ¿cómo te hizo sentir? –me respondió él, acomodándose los lentes con la parte de atrás de la lapicera.

-¿Confundido? –respondí.

**Este se me ocurrió mientras hacía zapping, y al ver que estaban dando esa peli de "El niño tiburón y la niña de fuego", en la que actúa Taylor Lautner. Yo pensé, pobre chico, debe estar re traumado, pasó de ser el NIÑO TIBURÓN, a ser el re traumado HOMBRE-LOBO, que en realidad no es ni siquiera eso, ya que es un LICÁNTROPO. El tipo debe tener una crisis de identidad…**

2. Continuación del Volvo Plateado:

-Edward, ¡¡tenés que dejar de intentar de suicidarte cada vez que pensás que se murió un ser querido tuyo!! –le gritó Alice después de rescatarlo de Volterra.

-P-p-pe-pero… ¡Rosalie me dijo que no iba a haber forma de revivir a mi Volvo! Después de gritarme la vida furioso por el choque, llamé a Rosalie, y ella me dijo que no creía que mi Volvo pudiese encender nunca más. De sólo pensar en una vida, existencia, sin mi adorado Volvo, decidí que ya no había razón para seguir respirando…

-Edward, vos no necesitás respirar… -dijo Alice.

-¡Con más razón! ¡Quién quiere esta desagradable media vida cuando sé que mi Volvo ya no está acá! –se puso a gritar como un loco desesperado.

-Edward, te estoy diciendo que Jacob se ofreció a arreglarte el Volvo…

-¡¡¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE EL CHUCHO LE PONGA LAS GARRAS ENCIMA A MI VOLVO!!!

-Rosalie dijo que ella no sabe arreglar eso, y que sólo Jacob puede.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Este es una continuación al primer capítulo que subí de las boludeces, al del choque del Volvo. ¿No sería el fin del mundo que se chocase el Volvo? "¿Qué Edward es Edward si el Volvo no está con él?" (imagínense la parte de Shakespeare in Love cuando ella dice "¿Qué luz es luz si Sylvia no está aquí?").**

**Bueno, y lamentablemente, "eso es todo amigos" (por hoy).**

**Y como el lunes 20 es el día del amigo, este capítulo se lo dedico a todos mis amigos, y por qué no, a mis amigos lectores!! Y tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿en sus países se celebra el día del Amigo?**

**Dejen reviews!!!**

**Cuídense!!!**

**Fer (ahora me llamo LoathingThee, jajaj, ¡explicado en mi perfil!)**


	3. Plumas, cadáveres y chatarra de Volvo

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**7. Plumas de marca, cadáveres y chatarra de Volvo**

**Hola!!!!!!!!!**

**Acá vengo justo a tiempo con el tan esperado capítulo "más gracioso"… bué, no sé qué fue eso… sepan que estuve todo el fin de semana triturándome la cabeza pensando en cómo escribir algo que diera RISA. Espero que haya funcionado…**

**Quería agradecerles a todos los que leen, a los que me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos y muy especialmente a los que me dejaron sus reviews!!! Saben que son muy importantes para mí, cada palabra suya es invaluable… (cursi)… pero es la verdad… las reviews son lo más preciado!!!!**

* * *

1. ObsessionED-ward:

Ya sé. Van a decir: "Fer, ya sabemos que estas obsesionada", pero, yo les vengo a contar sobre las obsesiones de otras personas. Sí, leyeron bien, de OTRAS PERSONAS. ¡Su loca autora no es la única obsesionada sobre la faz de la tierra! (jaja, se también que muchas de mis lectoras también lo son!).

Estaba con mis amigas de danza en mi casa, mirando una película. Tiradas en mi habitación, comiendo como cerdos, resguardándonos de la porcina. (lo peor de todo fue enterarme de un amigo de mi hermano que le agarró la gripe A, y NO vino CARLISLE a salvarlo, entonces, si no vienen a convertirte, ¿quién quiere contagiarse?).

Bueno, decía, estábamos viendo Muerte en un Funeral (cagándonos de risa), cuando viene Mathew McFayden (creo), que actuaba de Daniel. Cuando aparece, todas gritamos DARCY (ese actor es Mr. Darcy en Orgullo y Prejuicio versión 2005). Todavía, nada relacionado a Twilight.

Después, aparece el hermano de Daniel… que se llamaba Robert: o sea, imagínense los gritos de todas menos yo (aunque cueste creerlo, fui la única que no grité).

Pero, eso no era nada. Los vidrios se rompieron por los gritos agudos de mis amigas cuando escucharon el nombre del cadáver… EDWARD!!! Demasiadas casualidades, un CADÁVER, FRÍO, PÁLIDO, Y VIEJO, que se llamaba EDWARD!!!!!!! (jeje, sí, dije VIEJO, disculpen, pero es la verdad, Edward vivió más de ciento diez años, estará bien conservado, pero nadie lo puede negar!)

2. Todavía más del Volvo plateado:

Esme miró preocupadísima a Carlisle.

-Querido, estoy preocupada, desde que Alice lo trajo de Volterra, Edward no hace nada. No toca el piano, no habla, no va a chuparle la sangre a ningún inocente animalito, no lee, no mata a nadie, no se queja, no comenta nada de lo que ve en nuestras mentes, y ni siquiera le da bola a la chica esa que lo tenía loco… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ella? ¿Gella?

-¿No era Becca Twam, cariño? Es verdad, hace mucho que no hace nada de lo que le gusta… y hablando de todo un poco, hace mucho que no la veo a ella… ¿dónde estará? Creo que su padre, el cana ese **(n/a: CANA, en Argentina significa policía, pero de una forma vulgarmente informal)** me preguntó la semana pasada si yo sabía dónde estaba la chica… creo que le voy a tener que preguntar a Edward –le respondió Carlisle a Esme despreocupado.

-¿Están hablando de Bella? –chilló Alice, que estaba escuchando la conversación desde el piso de abajo.

-Ah, así se llamaba –sonrió plácidamente Esme, -Querida, ¿sabés dónde está la chica?

-No sé, desde hace bastante que la estoy buscando, ¡quiero que me acompañe al shopping! –Alice se puso a saltar de la emoción después de pronunciar la palabra mágica (shopping).

-¿Qué hizo Edward con su Volvo? –preguntó curiosamente Rosalie desde la otra habitación.

-Él, no hizo nada, pero yo se lo di al _chucho_ para que se lo arregle, claro, sin que Edward se entere… -sonrió maquiavélicamente Alice. De repente, se puso seria.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? –preguntó Carlisle.

-En tres segundos, el _perro _va a tocar el timbre…

Riiingg!!! Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Cullen.

Todos fruncen la nariz.

-Vamos a tener que comprar aerosoles de desodorante de ambiente… -se quejó Rosalie que estaba en su cuarto haciendo vaya uno a saber qué con Emmett.

Alice le abre a Jacob, y éste, sin dar vueltas, le pregunta: -¿Dónde está el _auto_?

-Vení, el _Volvo_ está en el garage –Alice le respondió, corrigiéndolo –lo trajimos después del choque.

Van al garage, en el cual Jacob se queda boquiabierto mirando de reojo toda la colección de autos Cullen, frunciendo el entrecejo al pensar que los dueños son unas repelentes sanguijuelas.

-¿Este montón de escombros es _"el famoso Volvo"?_ –preguntó Jacob sarcástico.

-Arreglalo ya o no te pagamos –lo fulminó con la mirada Alice.

Jacob se puso a inspeccionar, sacando partes con sus aparatos de la cajita de herramientas que traía consigo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué todo esto está bañado en _sangre_? ¿No se supone que ustedes, los chupasangres no tienen sangre? –dijo, mirando los ahora enrojecidos tapizados.

Alice lo miró intrigada, y salió corriendo a buscar al _suicida_ de Edward.

_Continuará…_

3. Leah Clearwater visita al psicólogo:

-Así que Leah, ¿qué te trae a mi consultorio? –le preguntó el psicólogo a Leah, girando como un nene chiquito en su sillón giratorio de cuero negro y metal, mirando a su paciente, que se encontraba mirando rabiosa desde el diván.

-¡Mi hermanito Seth cree que necesito terapia! –dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Sucedió algo anormal en este último tiempo? ¿Algo que haya hecho sospechar a tu hermano? –preguntó el psicólogo, garabateando alguna boludez en su anotador con su pluma de marca, con la tapita de oro y sus ininciales grabadas, mientras se acomodaba los anteojos para que le dieran un aire "intelectual".

-No, nada. Y si hubiera pasado algo, no se lo contaría a usted, ¡psicópata! –le espetó Leah.

-¿Leah, tuviste alguna experiencia traumática relacionada a psicólogos alguna vez, que te impidan confiar en mí? –le preguntó haciéndose el profesional.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso? ¿Quiere que le cuente qué pasa en mi vida? Está bien, ríase de las tragedias de Leah Clearwater. Yo estaba de novia con Sam. Él era el amor de mi vida. De repente, desaparece. Cuando lo vuelvo a ver, ya no parecía el mismo. No dejaba que nadie se le acercase, era como si de la nada se hubiera vuelto diferente a los demás. Mientras tanto, otros chicos de la reserva se unieron a él, y sólo se trataban con los mayores de la tribu. Eso no era nada. Cuando mi prima Emily, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, me vino a visitar, Sam se imprimió de ella, ¡¡olvidándose totalmente de mí!! A mi papá le agarra un paro cardíaco, dejándonos a Seth, mamá y a mí solos. La banda de Sam se agrandaba, y uno de ellos estaba enamorado de la loca de la hija del Jefe de policía Swan (Jacob), que estaba re deprimida porque la familia de su novio se había ido a Dios sabe dónde. Y como si todo fuera poco, me entero que lo que les pasaba a los chicos era que se estaban convirtiendo en hombres lobos, y que sólo les pasaba a los varones,_ teóricamente_, hasta que me pasa a mí. Me convierto en la primera mujer-loba de la tierra. Para mi pesar, cuando estaba transformada, todos podían saber lo que pensaba, dejándome cero de privacidad, y teniendo que escuchar los pensamientos de Sam, que era lo último que quería escuchar, su amor por Emily. Al loco de mi hermano se le ocurre seguir al imbécil de Jacob cuando éste decide rebelarse para ser Alfa de su propia manada, haciendo que yo también tenga que seguirlo. La chica esta Bella tiene su hija, medio vampira, de la que se imprime Jacob, atándonos a todos a los chupasangres. Jaja, todos vivieron felices para siempre. ¿Nos olvidamos de algo? ¿No hay una pareja para Leah? No, mejor veamos cómo sufre, ¡es muy divertido! –cuenta Leah, muy sarcásticamente.

-¿Te parece divertido? ¿Eso cómo te hizo sentir? –preguntó el psicólogo, rascándose el lagrimal del ojo izquierdo con el meñique.

-¡Ah! –grita Leah, perdiendo los estribos, agarrando la pluma de marca del psicólogo, y clavándosela en el ojo…

**Pensando en que a Jacob ya lo habíamos psicoanalizado, me di cuenta de la trágica historia de la pobre de Leah… **

**Jeje, este capítulo quedó un poquitititito macabro, ¿no? ¿Pero es gracioso? ¿Demasiada sangre? ¿Estamos atentando contra el autocontrol de Jasper? ¿Demasiados muertos? ¿Cadáveres? ¿Reviews?**

**Reviews son bienvenidas (más que bienvenidas),**

**Cuídense!!!**

**Fer**


	4. El rugido del motor, y un cuestionario

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**No me tires con cuchillo!**

**Hola!!!!**

**Ay, lectores, no saben lo feliz que soy. Tuve taaanto para leer!!! Sus reviews fueron lo más!!! Todas laargas, así que me puse súperdúperarchimegacontenta mientras leía, y tengo que agradecer a las que pusieron sus fics preferidos, porque estaba buscando nuevo material de lectura.**

* * *

1. Lo que le va a pasar a los que "ofendieron" a Becca Twam:

-¿Becca? –repitió Edward tiernamente al ver que su amada no respondía.

Bella se había quedado callada, la con los ojos estaba matando a Edward.

-Edward… empezá a correr –tartamudeó Alice, señalando la puerta.

Bella, como una loca, se tiró contra Edward para clavarle un cuchillo que mágicamente había aparecido en su mano… (Jacob se lo había dado).

Emmett bajó corriendo, dejando a Rosalie a dónde sea que estuvieran, y tomó a Bella por los dos brazos desde atrás.

-Bells… que bueno verte! –saludó Emmett.

Bella solamente gruñó, amenazando a Edward con el cuchillo.

-Bella, con un tramontina (cuchillo de mesa) no le vas a hacer nada a Edward… no le tires con cuchillo… tirale con tenedor… -dijo Emmett.

-¿Por qué con tenedor? –preguntó Jacob, que estaba atrás solo, mirando la escena con Alice.

-En serio, perro, ¿no tuviste infancia? (referencia a la canción de María Elena Walsh) –dice Emmett.

Entre tanto, Edward hizo caso a lo que decía Alice, y empezó a correr hacia dios sabe dónde.

-¿Emmett? ¿Te molestaría mucho soltarme? Tengo que llamar a alguien por celular –pidió Bella.

-Pero Bella, no creo que Edward se haya llevado el celular con él… -dijo Alice.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a llamarlo a él? ¿Alice, me prestás el tuyo, que yo lo tuve toda la semana prendida y se me quedó sin batería? –preguntó Bella, tratando de sonar un poco amable, pero se notaba en sus ojos que tenía un plan en mente.

-Claro, si después me acompañás al shopping –Alice le alcanzó su Iphone.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada de larga distancia?

Alice asintió, tratando de ver lo que les deparaba el futuro, claro, sin frutos, ya que estaban en presencia de Jacob.

Bella sale del garage y se sienta en un sillón de la sala.

Marca un número, y escucha lo siguiente:

-_Hola, usted se ha comunicado con los Vulturi, si usted es un vampiro y quiere unirse al club marque 1 y espere a ser atendido; si es humano y quiere unirse al club, primero coma bien (no queremos cenar debiluchos) y marque 2; si usted tiene alguna consulta o comentario, marque 3 y espere a ser atendido por alguna de nuestras secretarias…_

Bella apretó 3.

De repente, suena una música de fondo, esa cuando estás esperando a ser atendido, pero le dio un escalofrío darse cuenta de cuál era la canción y quién la cantaba con su dulce y melodiosa voz:

_What a wonderful world… cantada por… __ARO._

-Hola, habla Jane, ¿qué mierda de problema tenés? –dijo con una angelical voz del otro lado del aparato.

-¿Sabés qué mierda me pasa? Edward Cullen fue visto andando por la calle en medio de Phoenix desnudo bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Sigue desnudo ahora mismo? ¿Podés decirle que no se vista hasta que yo llegue? Edward Cullen desnudo… eso tengo que verlo –respondió Jane, lamiéndose los labios.

-Janecita, si querés verlo, creo que le está dando la vuelta al mundo corriendo, ¿por qué no vas con Alec y Demetri a buscarlo? _No se olviden de llevar un encendedor…_

**

* * *

**

¿¿¿¿Y????? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí!!!!

**Otra pregunta por parte de su preguntona autora… ¿en sus países se celebra el día del niño? Por lo pronto, acá es hoy, así que le deseo a todos un muy feliz día, a las que son niñas, y a las que todavía mantienen vivo el espíritu de la niñez dentro suyo!!! Les dejo este capítulo como regalito!!!**

**Ah, ¿conocen algún fic en que Bella y Edward se peleen mucho? Que sean así contrarios, y que no se soporten, pero que descubran que les gusta demasiado pelearse, y que buscan tontas excusas para matarse? Si conocen alguno bueno, mándenmelo por reviews, porque, estos son mis favoritos!**

**Cuídense mucho, que no les agarre ni el porci, ni el dengue, ni nada, así pueden dejarme más reviews!!!**

**Fer.**


	5. No me tires con cuchillo!

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**No me tires con cuchillo!**

**Hola!!!!**

**Ay, lectores, no saben lo feliz que soy. Tuve taaanto para leer!!! Sus reviews fueron lo más!!! Todas laargas, así que me puse súperdúperarchimegacontenta mientras leía, y tengo que agradecer a las que pusieron sus fics preferidos, porque estaba buscando nuevo material de lectura.**

* * *

1. Lo que le va a pasar a los que "ofendieron" a Becca Twam:

-¿Becca? –repitió Edward tiernamente al ver que su amada no respondía.

Bella se había quedado callada, la con los ojos estaba matando a Edward.

-Edward… empezá a correr –tartamudeó Alice, señalando la puerta.

Bella, como una loca, se tiró contra Edward para clavarle un cuchillo que mágicamente había aparecido en su mano… (Jacob se lo había dado).

Emmett bajó corriendo, dejando a Rosalie a dónde sea que estuvieran, y tomó a Bella por los dos brazos desde atrás.

-Bells… que bueno verte! –saludó Emmett.

Bella solamente gruñó, amenazando a Edward con el cuchillo.

-Bella, con un tramontina (cuchillo de mesa) no le vas a hacer nada a Edward… no le tires con cuchillo… tirale con tenedor… -dijo Emmett.

-¿Por qué con tenedor? –preguntó Jacob, que estaba atrás solo, mirando la escena con Alice.

-En serio, perro, ¿no tuviste infancia? (referencia a la canción de María Elena Walsh) –dice Emmett.

Entre tanto, Edward hizo caso a lo que decía Alice, y empezó a correr hacia dios sabe dónde.

-¿Emmett? ¿Te molestaría mucho soltarme? Tengo que llamar a alguien por celular –pidió Bella.

-Pero Bella, no creo que Edward se haya llevado el celular con él… -dijo Alice.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a llamarlo a él? ¿Alice, me prestás el tuyo, que yo lo tuve toda la semana prendida y se me quedó sin batería? –preguntó Bella, tratando de sonar un poco amable, pero se notaba en sus ojos que tenía un plan en mente.

-Claro, si después me acompañás al shopping –Alice le alcanzó su Iphone.

-¿Puedo hacer una llamada de larga distancia?

Alice asintió, tratando de ver lo que les deparaba el futuro, claro, sin frutos, ya que estaban en presencia de Jacob.

Bella sale del garage y se sienta en un sillón de la sala.

Marca un número, y escucha lo siguiente:

-_Hola, usted se ha comunicado con los Vulturi, si usted es un vampiro y quiere unirse al club marque 1 y espere a ser atendido; si es humano y quiere unirse al club, primero coma bien (no queremos cenar debiluchos) y marque 2; si usted tiene alguna consulta o comentario, marque 3 y espere a ser atendido por alguna de nuestras secretarias…_

Bella apretó 3.

De repente, suena una música de fondo, esa cuando estás esperando a ser atendido, pero le dio un escalofrío darse cuenta de cuál era la canción y quién la cantaba con su dulce y melodiosa voz:

_What a wonderful world… cantada por… __ARO._

-Hola, habla Jane, ¿qué mierda de problema tenés? –dijo con una angelical voz del otro lado del aparato.

-¿Sabés qué mierda me pasa? Edward Cullen fue visto andando por la calle en medio de Phoenix desnudo bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Sigue desnudo ahora mismo? ¿Podés decirle que no se vista hasta que yo llegue? Edward Cullen desnudo… eso tengo que verlo –respondió Jane, lamiéndose los labios.

-Janecita, si querés verlo, creo que le está dando la vuelta al mundo corriendo, ¿por qué no vas con Alec y Demetri a buscarlo? _No se olviden de llevar un encendedor…_

**

* * *

**

¿¿¿¿Y????? ¿les gustó? Espero que sí!!!!

**Otra pregunta por parte de su preguntona autora… ¿en sus países se celebra el día del niño? Por lo pronto, acá es hoy, así que le deseo a todos un muy feliz día, a las que son niñas, y a las que todavía mantienen vivo el espíritu de la niñez dentro suyo!!! Les dejo este capítulo como regalito!!!**

**Ah, ¿conocen algún fic en que Bella y Edward se peleen mucho? Que sean así contrarios, y que no se soporten, pero que descubran que les gusta demasiado pelearse, y que buscan tontas excusas para matarse? Si conocen alguno bueno, mándenmelo por reviews, porque, estos son mis favoritos!**

**Cuídense mucho, que no les agarre ni el porci, ni el dengue, ni nada, así pueden dejarme más reviews!!!**

**Fer.**


	6. Del sol, de la arena y de las olas

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**10. Del sol, de la arena y de las olas:**

**Hola!!!!!!!**

**Les voy a contar algo, antes de agradecerles a todos por sus maravillosos reviews. hoy, en educación física, se demostró una vez más mi nivel de buena suerte. La profesora nos hizo correr, y claro, yo la odié por eso, pero el tema fue cuando alguien sin querer pateó un cono, y yo, pelotuda, pisé en el pozo que estaba siendo tapado por el cono. Claro que me doblé el tobillo y no puedo ir a danza hoy!! Jejej, me la pasé llorando… la buena noticia es que ahora puedo estar casi toda la tarde escribiendo, así que espero poder actualizar todos mis fics!!**

**Nota: aprobé la prueba de historia!**

**Gracias a todos!!!!!!!!**

1. Formación Ética y Ciudadana:

No sé si ustedes tienen esa materia, pero en Argentina es muy común y obligatoria. En FEC damos Ética, filosofía, derechos y otras cosas, pero eso no va al caso. El tema es cuando hay escrito en el pizarrón de mi salón de clase la sigla FEC dentro de un corazón… ¿a quién mierda se le ocurriría amar a FEC?

Respuesta: A todas. FEC, según mi amiga Kita y yo es la sigla de _Fuckeable Edward Cullen_, o de _Fucking Edward Cullen_, o de _Freaking Edward Cullen_. Así que cuando alguien dice FEC, todas nos quedamos baba… y podés decir I love FEC… re chupamedias.

2. Porqué no tirar con tenedor:

Esto es para explicar lo del tenedor del capítulo anterior.

Hay una escritora muy famosa que se llama María Elena Walsh, que escribe cuentos y canciones para nenes chiquitos. Entre ellas están: el reino del revés, la reina Batata, la tortuga manuelita, y otras que ya ni me acuerdo… en fin, en una, una estrofa decía así:

_La naranja se pasea, de la sala al comedor,_

_No me tires con cuchillo, tirame con tenedor._

Sé, un poco raro que una naranja se pasee sola… pero, qué le voy a hacer, la canción es así (creo).

3. En el salón de ballet:

Sí, todo lo que les voy a contar pasó en un salón de ballet clásico y también de contemporáneo… en un salón como el que James estaba con Bella. UUU

a) Grité yo en voz alta todos los insultos que se le pueden decir al querido Edward, antes de leer el libro… y me gané que dos amigas me matasen a golpes.

b) En moderno, hay una parte en que se tiene que meditar, así que la profesora nos dijo que "hagamos contacto" con alguien… y entonces, todas cerramos los ojos, y se sintió cómo todas gritaban EDWARD!

c) También en moderno, hay un paso en que hay que mirar fijamente el techo, y entonces la profesora (que tiene como cincuenta años) dijo: hagan como que tienen un poster de Jude Law u Orlando Bloom pegado en el techo. Y, por supuesto, todas gritaron: ROBERT PATTINSON!!

d) En ese salón me enteré el final de Amanecer antes de haber empezado a leer Crepúsculo.

e) ahí yo me quebré la mano… pero esa es otra historia… de cómo alguien puede ser tan torpe de ser la única persona del universo que se quiebra en ballet… se, tengo la suerte de una Bella Swan. (maldición!)

4. De Edward Cullen desnudo:

Por su parte, mientras Bella estaba escuchando a Aro cantar What a wonderful world esperando a ser atendida, Edward corría.

Cuando Marcus, que estaba tomando sol en zunga fucsia (traje de baño masculino ajustado sin piernas) en una paradisíaca playa del Caribe, siente un ensordecedor grito perturbar su relajador descanso.

-¿Quién osa gritar cuando estoy de vacaciones? –gritó en voz grave, sacándose sus Ray-Bans y su sombrero amplio de paja.

-Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! –gritó Edward en forma de respuesta, como tratando de esconderse de un mal invisible atrás de la espalda de Marcus.

-¿Cullen? ¿Cómo mierda llegaste a mi isla privada? –se quejó.

-¿Corriendo? –dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Podés correr por el agua?

-Qué se yo, ni idea, pero, Marcus, ¿se puede saber para qué mierda necesitás una isla privada? ¿No se supone que ustedes, los Vulturi son nuestro "gobierno"? Por lo tanto les estamos pagando para que hagan mejoras para el mundo de los vampiros, qué vemos? Nada, no hay ningún centro de capacitación de neófitos, ni ningún curso de autoayuda para vampiros descarrilados. Sólo una maldita isla privada para nuestro amado Marcus! –se quejó Edward furioso por los derroches del estado.

-¡Necesito una isla privada! ¿Sino dónde querés que tome sol? No sé si te enteraste, pero en estos miles de años de existencia que tengo, hice un gran descubrimiento: LOS VAMPIROS BRILLAMOS AL SOL!!

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Edward verdaderamente sorprendido y desconcertado, mirando sus manos brillar como diamantes bajo el sol.

Marcus asintió seriamente, poniéndose los Ray-Ban y el sombrero de paja, acostándose en la reposera. Una ráfaga de viento vuela la sombrilla de Marcus.

-¿Edward, me podés clavar la sombrilla? –le preguntó amablemente.

-Claro que te clavo la sombrilla, claro que te clavo, que te clavo la sombrilla –respondió Edward, haciendo el pasito de baile y cantando. Marcus se para con él, y juntos se ponen a cantar, como en una película musical (como en esas que de la nada se ponen a cantar).

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano,_

_El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados:_

_Claro que te clavo la sombrilla, _

_Claro que te clavo la sombrilla, _

_Pero claro que te clavo, que te clavo la sombrilla… AH! Que te clavo la sombrilla._

_Este es el tema, el hitazo del verano,_

_El que vas a cantar y bailar en todos lados,_

_El que siempre tiene un meneo sensual… SENSUAL!_

_(imaginarse a Marcus haciendo el meneo sensual, y a Edward señalando y gritando femeninamente: SENSUAL!)_

**(n/a: "claro que te clavo la sombrilla" era una propaganda de compañía de celular, de CTI, por favor, véanla, es muy buena, tengo el link a youtube en mi perfil, tener en cuenta que TODOS la bailaban hace un par de años!)**

De la nada, se siente un ruido. Edward, de una forma muy cobarde, se escondió atrás de una palmera.

A lo lejos, se veía venir, nadando, una figura pequeña y rubia.

-EDWAAAAARDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó una voz desesperadamente aguda.

-¿Jane? –se preguntó a sí mismo Marcus.

Edward, escondido, gimió de miedo…

**Eso es todo amigos!!!!!!!!**

**Dejen reviews y díganme si les gustó el video de la sombrilla!!**

**Love you all!**

**Fer**


	7. Una locura más

**Boludeces Twilighters:**

**11. Una locura más**

**Hola!**

**Sí, pido perdón, pero me temo que hasta dentro de un buen rato voy a actualizar solamente una vez por semana, pero es que la escuela, la ONU, danza y CAE (examen de inglés)  
me tienen demasiado ocupada!!!**

**Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews!!**

**.**

1, Eduardo cortó, cortó:

Sí. Una locura más.

Desde que tengo memoria, hay un paso en danza moderna que consiste en una caminada con un paso largo y dos cortos. Por lo que se llama "largo, corto, corto". Como éramos chiquitas, con mis amigas le decíamos el Eduardo, Cortó, Cortó.

La cosa fue que el otro día lo hicimos de vuelta, después de décadas (jaja), y yo digo Eduardo… entonces, las demás gritan: EDWARD, CUT, CUT!!!! (si, otra traducción podría haber sido Edward, short, short, pero eso no tiene gracia… y esto tampoco).

.

2. Gracias al cielo!:

Sepan que yo vivo en Rosario, Argentina, que es la zona conocida como la Pampa Húmeda. Sí, eso implica MUCHA lluvia. ¿Pero saben qué? Estamos en medio de una HERMOSA sequía. La soja se está secando, los campos, y especialmente, mi inspiración. Creo que desde hace meses que no caía una mísera gota del cielo. Pero, gracias al cielo, hoy me levanté a la mañana y mi mamá me gritó: "Fer, está lloviendo!" y claro, yo sonreí como estúpida.

Seguía con mi sonrisa en la cara en el camino a la escuela, cuando, adivinen qué vi…un Volvo Plateado bajo la lluvia. Es la primera vez que veo el auto ese mojado!!!

Nota: ya dejó de llover, volvimos a la horrenda sequía.

.

3. Y Edward tuvo miedo:

-¿Jane, querida? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Marcus, lenta y pacíficamente.

-Dicen mis contactos que Edward Cullen está desnudo por acá cerca.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Por qué no viniste con Demetri querido?

-No lo necesito, ahora me compré el nuevo Iphone que viene con la función Demetri, o sea, localizador de vampiros.

Edward, todavía inútilmente escondido detrás de la delgada palmera, temblaba de miedo.

-¡Edward! –llamó Jane con su dulce voz volviéndose escalofriante.

-¡Edwardcito! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a clavar otra sombrilla! –llamó Marcus, sonriendo ante la idea de verlo sufrir con Jane.

Entonces, Eleazar aparece atrás de una palmera más grande, espiando todo lo que sucedía. Jane encuentra a Edward y salta sobre él…

-¡Jane! ¡Pensé que me querías a mí! –gritó Eleazar, poniéndose a llorar en un rincón.

-¿Eleazar? –se sintió la voz de Carmen a lo lejos.

-¿Querida? –Eleazar tragó saliva con un miedo indescriptible.

-¡Qué venís a hacer con Jane! ¡Sos un mentiroso! ¡Después de que me engañaste con Heidi me prometiste que nunca más te ibas a fijar en otra!

-No, te lo prometí después de engañarte con Maggie, no de Heidi, lo de Heidi fue durante la segunda guerra mundial, y lo de Maggie fue en los sesentas –corrigió Eleazar sin darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata más adentro del pozo.

-¡Eleazar! –gritó Maggie, furiosa.

-¡Eleazar! –gritó Heidi, encolerizada.

-¡Eleazar! ¡Me dijiste que vos me amabas! –gritó Mike Newton desesperado.

Edward, que todavía se estaba recuperando del "ataque" de Jane, mira confundido y atemorizado cómo todas las ex amantes de Eleazar le gritaban desesperadas. Una tras de otra, se pusieron en fila y le dieron cachetadas, y la última, Mike Newton, le dijo:

-¡Sos un traidor! ¡Cómo te atrevés a jugar con todos nuestros sentimientos!

Se siente de la nada una ensordecedora risa.

-Emmett –suspiró Edward, al reconocer la risa de su hermano.

Emmett miraba cómo Mike seguía pegándole cachetadas a Eleazar, y riéndose _relativamente_ mucho.

-¿Emmett? ¿Querés que ayudar a desnudar a Edward, y vos también de paso? –sugirió Jane, relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, oxigenada! –le grita Rosalie que aparece de la nada, trayendo a Bella y a Alice en el convertible rojo BMW, que al parecer también se podía convertir en submarino…

-Bella… -suspira Edward, conmovido por el hecho que ella lo haya venido a buscar… pobrecito Edward, no se dio cuenta que Alice la tenía atada por las manos y pies, cosa de que no se escapase, ya que ella no lo quería rescatar.

-¿Bella? Que yo sepa acá no hay ninguna Bella… -gritó Bella fuera de quicio.

Entonces, Edward tuvo miedo.

Glup.

**.**

**Sí, ya lo sé, creo que me estoy volviendo total y absolutamente loca. Para colmo, el capítulo, además de confuso quedó re corto… pero, es lo que hay…**

**Dejen reviews, y díganme quién más pudiera haber sido amante de Eleazar… no sé porqué em la agarré con él… Garrett parecía ser mejor… ¿A Alistair lo ven de rompecorazones?**

**Ah, quería decirles, que como me encanta estar en contacto con mis lectores, me hice un facebook sólo para mis lectores de fanfiction, y el nombre es "Loathing Thee", qué original que soy! Así que agréguenme para chatear, enterarse de cómo van los capítulos por ser escritos, mis patéticas excusas, y próximamente, imágenes relacionadas con los fics!! Y si me quieren mandar mails, recuerden que el correo que aparece en el facebook no lo abro nunca, así que manden mensajes privados, o directamente por facebook.**

**Los amo, y los amo más si me dan reviews!!!**

**Fer**


	8. Nota de autora

**Hola!!**

**Perdón si piensan que este es un update, pero, quería decirles que recibí un par de reviews comentando que está en contra de las normas de fanfiction contar cosas que precisamente no son ficción, así que, decidí borrar todas esas partes, dejando sólo lo que corresponde a la definición de ficción. Quiero saber que opinan, y, les cuento que tengo guardados los capítulos y partes borrados, así que si alguien desea tenerlos, comuníquese conmigo, que si quieren se los puedo dar por mail.**

**Además, quería agradecer a las que me enviaron las reviews ya nombradas, porque es bueno leer otros puntos de vista, y toda crítica es bienvenida, para poder crecer como escritora.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!!!**

**Sin más, me despido,**

**Fer**


End file.
